


Friendly Conversation

by Laplace_Aura



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspection, Ruminations on Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/pseuds/Laplace_Aura
Summary: Just a bartender idly making comments on the nature of state-based legal systems, and what that means for the daily lives of it's citizens.
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Dana Zane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Friendly Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou (franchouchou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/gifts).



"So Jill, I got a question"

"Hm, what's that"

"Is it better the good hackers hack, or that the bad ones get caught?"

"...That's a question. It's the first obviously."

"And why would that be?"

"The way the White Knights see it there are no good hackers. Only bad ones."

"So it's better to let them get away with it?"

"It's the only option that keeps the good ones alive. If someone does something shitty and everyone's alive, we can still heal."

"Not a bad answer. You ready to open?"

"Yeah. Thanks for checking in Boss."

"Hey, it's my job."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for requesting this prompt, it finally got me to play the game. I had some context on spoilers and watched the balcony scene for this, but there wasn't a lot more I felt I could do with the 100 words, so this turned into a bit of a scriptfic.


End file.
